


Is Your Love Strong Enough?

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [5]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was like this between them now, all of them. When the motors and guns were silenced, they just needed to be close.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Your Love Strong Enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Written for the Five-Minute Warning challenge. Prompt: Is Your Love Strong Enough?

Everything was so different from how Kobra had thought it would be. He had never expected them to stay together, _fight_ together, for this long. He had never doubted the determination or loyalty of any of them, but this was a different world. There were times at the very start of this when he was convinced that things would change too much, that staying together would become impossible, no matter how hard they tried. As it was, staying together was the easy part, even when things got rough and they had petty arguments about the silliest things. 

That Poison became their leader of sorts was something that had happened naturally. An easy extension of his previous role. He handled it with such confidence that sometimes Kobra doubted that memories of times when things were different were even true. 

Except, of course, then there were times like tonight, when they were all exhausted and aching, when at least one of them had almost been ghosted. When Poison sat off to the side and looked so much more tired than the rest of them. 

Kobra went to him, sat beside him, silently. It wasn’t until he put his hand on Poison’s that Poison looked at him. Poison smiled tiredly, turned his hand so he could lace his finger’s with Kobra’s. 

Kobra kissed him then, soft and unhurried, his free hand coming to rest on Poison’s cheek. Poison pressed closer, tongue chasing Kobra’s taste. 

It was like this between them now, all of them. When the motors and guns were silenced, they just needed to be close.


End file.
